disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales From The Haunted Mansion
Tales from The Haunted Mansion 'is an animated horror-comedy anthology series based on ''The Haunted Mansion ''and its equivalents in the various Disney parks along with most of its media. The show is done in several animation styles with some of the episodes being done by several different animators. Due to its dark content the show is rated TV-PG for some mild content. Most of the episodes and two of the show's made for TV movies are based on stories fron the ''Haunted Mansion ''comic boook series by Slave Labor Graphics Characters *'The Ghost Host '(voiced by Corey Burton): An invisible ghost who acts as the narrator of the show. His gleefully sardonic narration is often imbued with death-related puns and maniacal laughter. *'Horace Fusslebottom '(voiced by Seth MacFarlane): The terrified caretaker of the mansion. Accompanied by his dog Boney, Horace works as groundskeeper so he can dine with his wife's ghost every night, on her gravesite. He is also the mentor of his nephew, Zeke Halloway. *'Ezekial "Zeke" Holloway '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Horace's nephew and apprentice. He is an unmarried dreamer who wants to become a writer. At first he attempted to rob the mansion but was scared away by the residents and had a change of heart. *'Madame Leota '(voiced by Susanne Blakeslee, Susan Egan (as a mortal)): The spirit of a psychic medium, conducting an otherworldy séance in an attempt to summon spirits and assist them in materializing. Her ghostly head appears within a crystal ball on a table in the middle of her dark chamber, from which she speaks her incantations. Musical instruments and furniture levitate and make noises in response. In life, she was a gypsy who was asked by William Gracey to send the ghosts haunting the mansion back to the underworld. She was also in love with Master Gracey though he rejected her advances which caused her to summon more ghosts to the mansion. *'Constance Hatchaway '(voiced by Kat Cressida): A combination of the original Bride, Constance Hatchaway, and Melanie Ravenswood from ''Phantom Manor. Constance is a skeletal corpse with glowing eyes, clutching a candle in one hand and a bouquet in the other. The sound of her thumping heart fills the attic, and it could be seen glowing red within her chest. She was engaged to William Gracey, who was secretly the pirate Captain Blood. She waited for many years for him to marry her after he hung himself. *'The Singing Busts '(voiced by The Dapper Dans): A quintet of marble busts that sing Grim Grinning Ghosts (in the opening credits) and other songs amidst the revelry in the graveyard. Their names are: Rollo Rumkin, Uncle Theodore, Cousin Algernon, Ned Nub, and Phineas P. Pock. *'The Hatbox Ghost '(voiced by Christopher Lloyd): A cloaked figure with a sinister grinning skull face, clutching a cane with a trembling hand. His head disappears from his body and reappears from within the hat box he has in his other hand. In life he was a sea captain named Randall Pace also known as the dreaded pirate, Captain Bartholomew Gore who was eventually beheaded by Master Gracey. He once had a wife named Priscilla who he killed by throwing her in a well. *'The Hitchikking Ghosts '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker (Gus),Tom Kenny (Ezra), Maurice LaMarche (Phineas)):The Hitchhiking Ghosts Gus the Prisoner, Ezra the Skeleton, and Phineas the Traveler are three ghosts who hitchhike outside the mansion. In life, Gus was a shepard turned convict trying to get some sleep, Phineas was a snake oil salesman named Prof. Phineas Plump and Ezra was a prank toy magnate named Ezra Gasser. *'Master William Gracey '(voiced by Jeff Bennett): The master of the mansion. In life Master Gracey was a vicious pirate known as Captain Blood, who was engaged to Constance Hatchaway and eventually hung himself in the cupola of his mansion to avoid the wrath of the ghosts of his former crew. *'''Jack Skellington (voiced by Chris Sarandon): The Pumpkin King of Halloween Town from The Nightmare Before Christmas. He makes several "Where's Waldo?" styled cameo appearances with Sally in some of the stories. He has a more prominent role in the episode'' A Haunted Mansion Holiday'' along with some of the other Nightmare Before Christmas characters. *'Sally' (voiced by Kath Soucie, Catherine O'Hara (A Haunted Mansion Holiday only)): Jack's ragdoll girlfriend from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Both she and Jack make several "Where's Waldo?" styled cameo appearances in the show. *'Zero '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Jack's ghost dog. He along with Sparky, Persephone and Colossus make cameo appearances in the pet cemetery stories. His gravestone along with Sparky's gravestone and Colossus' mausoleum can be seen in the pet cemetery. *'Sparky '(voiced by Frank Welker): The titular character of Tim Burton's film Frankenweenie. He along with Persephone and Colossus make cameo appearances as ghosts in the pet cemetery. *'Persephone '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Elsa Van Helsing's poodle and Sparky's girlfriend from Frankenweenie. She makes cameo appearances along with her boyfriend and Colossus as ghosts in the pet cemetery. *'Colossus '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Nassor's pet hamster from Frankenweenie. He makes cameo appearances with Sparky and Persephone in the pet cemetery. Gallery 01 Madame Leota.jpg|Madame Leota From: Tales From The Haunted Mansion 02 Constance Hatchaway.jpg|Constance Hatchaway From: Tales From The Haunted Mansion 03 Ezra The Skeleton.jpg|Ezra the Skeleton From: Tales From The Haunted Mansion 04 Phineas The Traveler.jpg|Phineas the Traveler From: Tales From The Haunted Mansion 05 Gus The Prisoner.jpg|Gus the Prisoner From: Tales From The Haunted Mansion 06 The Singing Busts.jpg|The Singing Busts From: Tales From The Haunted Mansion 07 Hatbox Ghost.jpg|Hatbox Ghost From: Tales From The Haunted Mansion Episodes List of Tales From The Haunted Mansion episodes Category:Pages by Pattyp999 Category:Halloween Shows Category:Disney TV Shows Category:TV Series